Vou aprender um novo ataque!
by ordep
Summary: 17 anos após a saga de Hades,Miro quer aprender um novo ataque,mas, será que ele vai aprender?Descrubra tudo em uma longa história de humor.
1. O aprendizado de Miro!

Vou aprender um novo ataque

17 anos depois da saga de Hades,Miro quer aprender um novo ataque,ensinado por Camus, o grandioso mestre de gelo, que era seu melhor amigo.

Quando a fala estiver entre "" significa o pensamento,quando a fala estiver entre é que está sussurrando.

Miro:Camus!

Camus:O quê foi Miro!Ainda são cinco horas da madrugada!

Miro:Eu sei,mas queria falar com você,venha para minha casa!

Shura e Aioros:Hei!Vocês dois,falem mais baixo!Vocês nos acordaram!

Miro:O que eu posso fazer!A casa de Camus é muito longe!

Camus:Calma,Miro,eu vou até a sua casa!

Camus foi até a casa de escorpião.

Camus:Eu não posso ficar um dia inteiro na minha casa mesmo.O Hyoga congelou minha casa e nunca voltou para descongelar.

Miro:Mas você tem o corpo frio Camus."Sinto que esse cara ta mentindo!"

Camus:Eu tenho,mas ta tão frio que se eu ficar muito tempo seguido eu congelo!

Miro:Aceita um café?

Camus:Não!Vai me derreter!

Miro:Ta,sei!Mas eu vou querer.

Camus:O que você queria dizer mesmo?

Miro:Ah,é até me esqueci!Eu queria aprender um dos seus ataques!Já estou cansado dos meus!

Camus:Vamos até a casa de virgem,talvez Shaka possa prever alguma coisa através da sua bunda!

Miro:É Buda!

Miro e Camus foram até a casa de virgem.

Miro:Olá,Shaka!Eu e Camus viemos aqui para ver se você vê alguma coisa no meu futuro com novos ataques!

Camus:Ver não!Prever!O Shaka não vê nem o presente, quanto mais o futuro!Hehe!

Shaka:Argh!Seus imbecis!Vou falar com Buda!

Depois que Shaka previu o futuro de Miro com a bunda,ops...

Buda:Hey!

Ta bom!Depois que Shaka previu o futuro de Miro com o **Buda** eles foram para casa de escorpião,pois a casa de aquário está muito fria e Miro não ia agüentar por muito tempo,porque o copo dele tem a temperatura normal de um corpo.

Camus:Viu!Shaka falou que seu futuro vai ser igual aos outros cavaleiros de ouro,normal.

Miro:Ele também disse que vai ter algumas modificações.

Camus:E se for modificações físicas,por exemplo,pode nascer espinhas e cabelos brancos que você nunca teve.

Miro:Não! Será o fim do mundo para mim!

Camus:Não!Sua anta,isso são coisas normais!"Que coisa!Esse cara só pensa em beleza,ele só não é pior que o Afrodite!"

Miro:Chega de papo furado!Vamos começar!

Camus:Certo!Vamos ver,que ataque você quer aprender?

Miro:Execução de Aurora!

Camus:Não vai conseguir!

Miro:Trovão de Aurora!

Camus:Você é muito fraco,tem que praticar muito mais!

Miro:Aff!Só sobrou o Pó de Diamante!

Camus:Não!Ainda sobra o Aurora Boreal do Isaak e o circulo de gelo.

Miro:Eu conversei com o Isaak e ele falou que eu tenho que treinar muito!

Camus:Bom ele tem razão com essa força que você tem,não vai dar!Mas ainda sobrou o circulo de gelo e o pó de diamante.

Miro:"Grande diferença!"Ta bom,quero o Pó de Diamante,que pelo menos ataca!

Camus:Bom,é fácil,você junta sal com açúcar em uma lata de refrigerante,depois coloca um pedaço de diamante junto com o sal e o açúcar,põe no freezer e espera congela.

Miro:"Ta bom,até parece que é assim!"Pensando bem,quero aprender o circulo de gelo.

Camus:Boa!Faz assim!Você pega um bambolê,coloca no freezer até congelá e depois coloca no oponente e ele vai ficar parado!

Afrodite:Mentiroso!Ele vai fica rebolando igual eu to agora!

Camus:Ninguém te perguntou nada seu boiola!

Afrodite:Não!É bambolêiola!

Shura e Aioros:Cala a boca vocês dois!Estamos jogando xadrez!

Camus:Ta bom,também odeio vocês dois!

Miro:Cara!Pensando bem,não quero aprender mer...(piiii!) nenhuma de ataque!

Camus:"Esse idiota acha que eu vou ensinar os meus ataques!"

Miro foi falar com Hyoga par ver se ele saberia explicar melhor.

Hyoga:Sim!Claro Miro!Que ataque você deseja?

Miro:"Se eu pedir os mais fortes vai acontecer tudo de novo!"Pó de Diamante!

Hyoga:Fácil é só você pegar sal e açúcar,colocar em...

Miro:Ta,ta,ta!Não quero mais não,obrigado!

Hyoga:"O Mestre Cristal falou para nunca revelarmos os nossos ataques."

Miro voltou para o santuário e criou uma idéia.

Miro:"Vou subir as doze casas e vou vendo o que posso aprender."

Miro começou a subir.

Miro:"Mu?Nem fuden...(piiiiiii!)o poder dele me da dor de cabeça!"

Subindo.

Miro:Aldebaran?Nem que a vaca tussa!

Aldebaran:Hey!Eu ouvi isso,volta aqui!Ninguém fala mal da minha irmã!

Subindo.

Miro:Pom Pom ridículo!

Saga:Volta aqui sua anta!

Subindo.

Miro:"Logo logo esse cara vai pegar câncer!"

Subindo.

Miro:"É melhor deixar o leão em paz se não ele come o escorpião!"

Subindo.

Miro:"Vou doar para a campanha de cegos,olha onde esse ai ta meditando!Na frente da bunda!"

Shaka:Miro!

Agora subindo quebrado.

Miro:"Ai!Ui!O Shaka deu duro!Mais nessa casa,não da nem para eu sentar,porque se não eu quebro a cadeira de tão pequena!"

Subindo.

Miro:Essa casa é mal cuidada e é tudo bagunsada!Mas da pra sentar um pouco.Calma, ai!Essa casa é minha!Que casa bonita,não?Bem cuidada e tudo!

Subindo.

Miro:"Olha um jogo de arco e flecha!Eu vou tenta!"

Passa longe do alvo.

Miro:Mas que mer...(piii!) de casa!

Aioros:Ai!Você me acertou Miro!SAI!Relâmpago Atômico!

Ta bom!Agora ta subindo duplamente quebrado!

Miro:Ai!Vou sentar um pouquinho.Ai! Minha bunda!

Shura:Esse é meu braço Miro!Sai!Excalibur!

Subindo triplamente quebrado.

Miro:"Caral...(pii!) que frio,logo eu!Isso aqui era para ta cheio de água,não congelado!"

Subindo congelado.

Afrodite:Está com frio querido?Eu te esquento!Vem aqui!

Miro:SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!Agulha escarlate!

Afrodite:AAAAHHHH!

Miro:Isso irá acalmá-lo!

No outro dia...

Camus:Miro!Achei quem pode te ensinar mais ataques!É um jogador de fut sei lá o que,ele falou que usa o chute de trivela,o nome dele é Roberto Carlos,o Aldebaran conhece ele.

Miro:Não Camus!Obrigado,já aprendi muita coisa!

Camus:Por exemplo?

Miro:Não podemos entrar nas casa dos cavaleiros de ouro sem permissão.

Camus:Ah,então vou dar o fora daqui!

Camus sai rindo da cara de Miro.

Miro:"Porque ele saiu rindo de mim?Bom,isso não importa!"

Miro foi lavar o seu rosto e...

Miro:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!QUANTAS ESPINHAS!

Depois dessa "catástrofe" Miro ficou maluco e acabou esquecendo que queria aprender um novo ataque.Ele começou a treinar o dobro que ele treinava antes e ele aprendeu um novo ataque.Veja...

Miro:Com esse ataque já estou feliz.Sumir Espinhas!Veja Camus sumiu!

Camus:A ta,grande coisa!

Miro:E é mesmo!Assim eu vou ficar mais gostosão,mas só tem uma falha.

Camus:Sabia!Você mais fraco não é?

Miro:Na verdade não.

Camus:Então qual é?

Miro:É que não fica para sempre.


	2. O desejo de Aioros

Vou aprender um novo ataque II

Num dia Saori decide ocupar os cavaleiros de ouro,e ela levou eles para a luta livre.

Lembre-se quando estiver entre "" é o pensamento e quando estiver entre é o sussurro.

Na limusine...

Aldebaran:Porque esse carro é pequeno?Eu to apertado.

Saori:Não é pequeno você que é grande!

Saga:Esqueci o meu mangá!

Saori:Esquece isso!O lugar que eu vou levar vocês é muito melhor.

Dohko:Corrigindo!O carro vai nos levar!E eu vou levar o Léo!

Mostra o coelho exatamente da altura de Dohko.

Saga:Mas,o mangá tem a saga mais nova da banca,e eu não li!

Kanon:Que saga, mano?

Saga:Justamente isso!

Todos?

Saga:É a saga que eu apareço como personagem principal!

Aioros:Cara!Que tédio!

Aiora:Por quê?

Aioros:Esses ataques!Eu não agüento mais!O Miro aprendeu o Sumir Espinhas!Agora eu é quem to com espinhas!Isso é macumba do Máscara da Morte!

Máscara da Morte e Miro:Não nos inclua nisso!

Dohko:Você só vê as desvantagens!Isso me lembra da história de um velho lutador...

Todos:Não queremos saber!

Aioros:E afinal,qual é a vantagem!

Dohko:Você pode ser ator eu não!

Aioros:Por quê?

Dohko:Você pode fazer o Legolas!Eu não posso nem fazer o mestre Yoda!Eu sou roxo,e ele é muito feio!

Todos:"E até parece que ele não é!"

Shaka:Dohko,quando você falou em só olhar nas desvantagens,o quê você quis dizer?Sendo que você só tem desvantagens!

Aioros:Você Dohko,poderia fazer o Mestre dos 7 anões!

Dohko:Buáááá!Vocês só falam mal de mim!Léo,acho que você é meu único amigo!

Tatsumi:Chegamos!

Afrodite:Uau!Gostei desse lugar os homens que lutam ficam sem camiseta!

Mu:Se eu lutasse com o Afrodite eu preferia lutar com CEM camisetas.

Shura:Eu nunca queria lutar com esse boiola.

Aldebaran:Eu vou participar!

Afrodite:Não!Deixe o Shaka!Ele é mais bonito!

Saori:NÃO!Deixe o Aldebaran!Assim a gente ganha mais dinheiro!

Aioros:Pra que serve isso?

Saori:É para comprar flechas!

Aioros:Opa!Então eu vou!Com isso vou conseguir muitas flechas!

Aioros entra no ring.

Saori:Não!

Saori tira Aioros do ring.

Saori:Aldebaran,vai!

Juiz:Senhor gigante tire sua armadura.

Aldebaran tirou a armadura.

Juiz:Qual o seu nome?

Aldebaran:O meu nome é Aldebaran!

Juiz:A batalha de Aldebaran e Popó vai começar!

Aldebaran:Olá,Popó!Você é muito famoso!

Enquanto Aldebaran falava,Popó se matava para matar o oponente.

Popó:Desisto!

Saori:Êêêê!

Juiz:Então o vencedor é o Aldebaran!E o premio é de 1. 000.000 de reais!

Enquanto Aldebaran desce do ring os outros falam.

Shura:Cara!Você pareceu o Dohko contando uma história!Não parava de falar!

Saori:Chega de comentários!Vamos voltar!

Dohko:Vamos Léo!Ãi!

Dohko com todo o esforço conseguiu trazer Léo de volta para o carro.

No carro...

Shura:Está começando a chover!

Camus:Legal!Assim minha casa vai virar uma verdadeira casa de Aquário!Coloquei um equipamento para colocar toda a chuva que cai no telhado da minha casa para dentro de casa.

Afrodite:Assim fica confortável para nós dormirmos juntinhos.

Camus:Nem pense nisso!

Máscara da Morte:Para de me cheirar Dohko!

Dohko:Não estou te cheirando!É o Léo!O novo deus do santuário!

Camus:Por quê?

Dohko:Em vez de ficar uma anta no comando,fica um coelho!

Saori:Não sou anta!

Tatsumi:Parem de brigar!

Dohko:Então é jumento igual assistente!

Shaka:SILÊNCIO!Eu estou tentando me comunicar com Buda!

Afrodite:Então se comunique com a minha bunda!

Afrodite vira a bunda para Shaka.

Shaka:Pode virar mas não peida!Senão o Buda não vai agüentar e vai morrer.

No santuário...

Aioria:O quê aconteceu com o santuário!Que muralha é essa!"Destruíram minha casa de fera?"

Saori:Na verdade aconteceu tudo conforme planejado,menos a chuva.

Aioros:Por quê?

Saori:Bem,vou contar.Enquanto estivéssemos fora,os homens da reforma iam reformar esse santuário brega,colocaram muros para nenhum assaltante invadisse o santuário e um portão para controlar a entrada e a saída,eu os paguei com o dinheiro conseguido.

Aioros:Como vamos entrar?Está tudo alagado!

Saori:Simples!Entramos um de cada vez na porta de emergência,e nadamos até o ponto onde a água não alcance mais,na casa de Mu.

Aioros:O problema é que eu não sei nadar!Zeus me mandou para a Terra antes que eu aprendesse a nadar.

Aioria:Por quê ele te expulsou?

Aioros:Eu coloquei uma maçã na cabeça dele e fui dar uma de Guilherme Tell,mas acertei a testa dele!

Aioria:Que feio Aioros!

Aioros:Que que eu posso fazer se ele tem um cabeção?E o pior é o cérebro dele,que só cabe as porcarias de filhos dele.

Saori:Sou Atena!Seu besta!

Dohko:Já sei!Afrodite leve ele nas costas!

Saori:Boa idéia!

Aioros:Pois eu achei péssima!Então vamos!

Depois de um dia...

Dohko:O Léo gostou de brincar na água,não é Léo?

Aldebaran:Só se for ele!Eu só não voltei para lutar de novo,por quê o peso de vocês dois juntos é enorme e agora to com câimbra no ombro!

Saori:Bom,o quê já passou já passou!Venham me ajudar a tirar a água do santuário,vocês dois!

Depois disso Aioros saiu do tédio,e aprendeu um novo ataque,não é tão bom mas deu pra quebrar o galho.

Aioros:Aprendi um novo ataque mano!

Aioria:E tem algum problema neste ataque?

Aioros:Não.Porque não é exatamente um ataque.Eu aprendi a nadar com o Afrodite.Por quê você perguntou se tem problema?

Aioria:Porque tem alguém com o problema da chuva.

Longe dali...

Camus:Sai pra lá!Esse papo de peixe ficar no aquário ta furado!Você Não pode morar comigo!SAAI!SAI PRA LÁ!

Afrodite:Eu sei que você fez isso por quê era pra gente ficar juntos!Eu sei!

Camus:Não quero morrer assim!SOCORRO!

Fim


End file.
